The Storm that Follows
by DragonIceFury
Summary: Jack has everything. A family, friends, and a girl. Mae has nothing. No one can see her, except the guardians. When Jack and Mae meet, they feel a strange connection. Jack has never met someone so like him, yet so different. How will Tooth react? Will Mae help defeat Pitch? And even more, can Jack help her? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs. Co-writer is Blue-Eyed Cat
1. Guess Who's Back?

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Ok, I know that I'm still working on another story, but I had this brilliant idea while I was at school and I just had to use it. I actually came up with the character Mae out of the blue, and she can control things that have to do with storms, but only three elements. I really hope you enjoy it, because I love writing these things.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 1!**

* * *

**JPOV**

Hi, my name's Jack, Jack Frost. A couple years ago, me and my fellow guardians defeated Pitch Black, the Boogieman. Me and Tooth had started dating since then, and you could tell that Bunny hated it. Obviously, the Kangaroo had feelings for her, but I didn't know until much later, when Bunny threatened me about hurting her.

But we aren't here to recap on my love-life, we need to discuss something more important. How Pitch came back.

You see, Pitch normally waits a long time before coming back, to make sure we've let our guard down. Plus, this time, his Night Mares were torturing him. If he hadn't endangered all the children of the world, I mght have felt sorry for him.

Pitch being back so soon was surprising, with that factor in mind. I was the one who originally spotted him. This is where our story begins.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was flying around, giving the children of the world Snow Days. A lot of kids were happy, especially ths one in Canada. It was fairly strange, but I didn't question it. She did break her tooth on a Snow Day, which greatly upset Tooth. Go figure. Anyways, she had been forced to go by her dad, so she had pretty much no choice. I think her name was Angela.

When I finnally reached Burgess, my home town, I looked for Jamie straight away. It's not everyday that I get to see my first believer. He was still sleeping soundly in his bed, recieving sweet dreams from Sandy.

Suddenly, a dark figure whom I immediatly knew as Pitch, walked out of the shadows. "Look at the treacherous child. He's so adorable. Look at him, so full of Joy, Hope and Wonder. There really is only one thing missing." A dark sneer crossed Pitches lips. "A touch of fear."

I watched helplessly as Jamie's sweet dream turned to a Night Mare. If I made a move, my possision would be given away. Jamie just lay there, not flinching.

"Come on boy!" Pitch snarled. "Feel fear!"

Jamie snorted and sat up. "How long will it take you to figure out that you don't scare me?"

Pitch stepped back, eyes wide. He dissapeared into the shadows. I walked into the room. "Nice going Jamie. He really hates you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"That's not my fault, it's yours." Jamie pointed out. I hated when he was right.

"Whatever. I've got to go create you guys a Snow Day, and tell the other guardians what I saw." I flew back out the window, leaving a cold breeze behind me.

After creating my little blizzard, I flew off to see North.

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter one, don't be afraid to Review! I appreciate any suggestions. Keep the fire burning!**


	2. Oops! I brought the bad guy back(MPOV)

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**I am pulling Mae into this chapter, and this chapter is completely in her point of view. Next chapter is when they meet. So please, enjoy! Oh, and I would apreciate some reviews. I have up to chapter 4 prewritten, so, it may be a little while before you guys see your own ideas. Oh, and I'd love to have some new characters, so please give me some! The one I like best will become a prominent character in the story.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 2!**

* * *

MPOV

Hello there, my name is Marie-Ann, or as I prefer, Mae. And no, it's not like 'May Flowers'. I'm a storm spirit. I've been around awhile, around 303 years after MiM brought me back. You may think me young, but I assure you, I'm wise beyond my years.

It's not exactly easy to be me, I can assure you. I live in seclusion, as nobody can see me, except other spirits, like Pitch.

But this is not about me, it's about how I accidently brought back Pitch... Oops.

Anyways, it starts when I'm creating a storm in the Amazon Rainforest.

* * *

MPOV

I was doing my job as Storm Caster, just like Manny had told me to do. Oh! Manny is also known as the Man in Moon, or MiM. The Amazon had been a bit more wet than usual, but no one really noticed. Ever.

The thunder crackled after I sent a few lightning bolts down to Earth using my powers. I don't know how I got them, except that I had woken up with them. The Moon had told me that they were for my new job, etc., etc. That was the day MiM told me I was the Storm Spirit, and that my name was Marie-Ann.

Pitch had been rather elusive for the past 3 years, so I flew down on my Storm Cloud. There was a deep hole in the ground where one of my bolts had struck. Only after Pitch had clumb out had I realized what I'd done.

"Thank you, Mae." He scratched his chin. "You know, with your powers, you'd be a perfect ally. After all, what goes together better than Storms and Dark?" He smiled coldly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The day I lose my hopes and dreams is the day I'll join you." I spat at him, both literally and figuratively.

"But they'll believe in both of us!" He cooed, cupping my chin in his hands.

"No they'll fear both of us. Now leave me alone, and," I made a noise of disgust. "Let go of me!"

He let go, and scoffed. "You want to be alone, fine. Be alone. But you'll change your mind eventually." He sneered as he dissapeared into the shadows. _'Oh crap,' _I thought, _'I just set Pitch free.'_.

The guardians weren't going to be happy, but I absolutely had to warn them. Hopping back onto my cloud, I raced off as fast as I could to the North Pole. I knew that I had to warn North, and that if didn't, Pitch would win whatever he was planning. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**So, tht's chapter 2. I still would love your input and some suggestions. Don't worry, I won't bite. Mae and Jack are the main charcters, so don't expect there to be many other POV's. I might do a couple chapter in Pitches. Keep the fire burning!**


	3. Hello there, Nice to meet you!

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Mae and Jack are about to meet! Please review, I want your input! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 3!**

* * *

JPOV

I was halfway to North's when I saw the lights. Did North already know?

After a short pause, I continued to the Pole.

* * *

MPOV

I had reached the North Pole in a speed none could match, though that isn't important.

As soon as I had told North, he hit the lights. I was sure this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

JPOV

When I reached the North Pole, every one else was already there. Go figure.

Talking with North, there was a strange girl wearing a hoodie quite similar to mine, but it seemed, charred? I guess she was a fire spirit. Her hair was red with blue and purple streaks, one streak of each colour. Her pants were black and had three stripes on each leg, one on each leg of red, purple, and blue. The same colours as her hair.

She turned to face me. Her eyes were a stormy grey with, strangely enough, hint's of red, blue and purple. I guess those were her natural colours. "Hello, my name is Marie-Ann, but you can just call me Mae." She held out her hand and I shook it.

I tried to hold it in, but I snickered. "May? As in May Flowers?"

Electricity seemed to crackle along her pale skin. "Geez, why does everyone think that? No, not M-A-Y, it's M-A-E. And let me guess, you're Jack Frost?"

I was a bit taken aback. We had never met before, yet she knew my name. "Be rude." Tooth wispered in my ear and I snorted, but did as I was told. "Yes, I'm Jack Frost." I snapped. She looked a little startled. "But enough with the greetings. Why are we here?" I asked, looking towards North.

Bunny hopped up, and walked into North's face. "Yeah, mate. Why are we here?" He growled.

Surprisingly, Mae stepped inbetween the two quareling Guardians. She gave each of them a pointed glare. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Pittch is back."

* * *

**So, that's chapter 3. I need some reviews. I also have a poll up, but it isn't for Tooth vs. Mae. I will put that up later. Keep the fire burning!**


	4. Getting down to buisness

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Okay, I'm sick, so I thought that updating wouldn't hurt. I would love some reviews. And probably some cake to. If I miss a few A's don't be surprised, my computer is missing the key that has it on it.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 4!**

* * *

MPOV

I was a little hyped knowing that I had just met Jack Frost, but I needed to get down to buisness. Stepping inbetween North and Bunny-who were about to have a showdown-I told them why they were here. "You want to know why you're here? I'll tell you why. Pitch is back."

Jack narrowed his eyes at me. "Ho do _you_ know that?"

I was a little startled, but not rattled. Bunny was utterly shocked at his attitude. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "I-um, accidentily set him free while doing my job." I said weakly before returning his glare. "How did _you_ find out?"

"He attempted to give Jamie Nightmares, but Jamie isn't afraid, so it didn't work." Jack answered. I had heard of Jamie, he was Jack's first believer.

I felt bad, and not because of Jack's attitude towards me. "Oh, OK then, I should leave and back to my job."

Jack grabbed my arm. "So you think you can just tell us this and dump the problem on us?!" He was seething. "What is so damn important about your damned job?!"

Pulling my arm out of his grasp, I began to crackle with electricity. "Yes, I can give you the problem, because I can't deal with it." I slapped him hard. "My _job_ is to create the storms of the world. Even your favourite, blizzards."

He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the King of Denmark."

I was absolutely seething. I lost control, and shooting at him, I screamed. "MmHm! Of course you don't believe me! EVERYONE thinks the damn Storm Spirit is _male_, but I can assure you, I'M FEMALE!"

Electricity whirled along my skin as I shot him with a mix of lightning, fire and snow. His eyes widened as he dodged. "Oh... Sorry." He looked down, shuffling his feet sheepishly.

I shot him a glare. "You should be! I work my butt off, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I literally 'stormed' out of the window and jumped upon my cloud. I flew off, feeling horrible.

* * *

JPOV

I felt kind of bad upsetting her, but Tooth couldn't be happier. "You showed her, Jack! Yes!" Kissing me, my so-called 'girlfriend' flew around the room, as happy as ever.

North, Bunny and Sandy called me over, away from Tooth. But put his paw on my shoulder. "That wasn't very kind o' ya, mate."

North nodded, "Jack, you must be careful, Storm Spirit is not very forgiving."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll find her and apologize."

Sandy gave me a thumbs up, accompanied by a glare. It was his way of saying, _"You better."_.

Hopefully, I'd find her. If not we'd probably all perish. "Good luck, Jack!" North called after me.

Luck. Yes, I'd definitely need it.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 4. I need some reviews. I'll be putting Mae vs Tooth up as a poll very soon, like maybe chapter 7. I make this up as I go, so I'll take some suggestions. This is not a Rainbow-Snowcone(Tooth x Jack) fanfiction, but it has a few scenes. Keep the fire burning!**


	5. Forgiveness, and, Who is the other guy?

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Hey! I'm updating this again becuase if I forget to update later on, It'll be less worrying, or in better terms, less annoying, because the chapters will just even out for the per day thing. Please check out my other fanfiction, 'Frozen in Time' it's a Jelsa fanfiction, so I'll not be including Mae, but that was my original fanfic. Both this one and that one are a work in progress.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 5!**

* * *

MPOV

I really thought Jack would have been ncer, especially with what all the other female spirit's were saying about him. I guess I was wrong.

My next destination was the eye of the storm, the place I always hide when I'm distressed or upset.

"Mae! I've been looking all over for you!" Jack called.

I stopped in mid-air and turned to face him. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks. "Why would you? Your just as big an ass as Pitch!" I screamed, feeling utterly betrayed and fooled.

Jack landed on my cloud and held my hands. "I-I know. I just wanted to apologize. This entire problem was getting on my nerves, and Tooth wasn't helping, making me be cruel to you."

"T-Tooth was making you do that?" I was shocked. "W-Why would she do that?"

Jack looked into my eyes. "She sees you as a threat."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that makes sense." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It makes total sense for a 321 year old Storm Spirit to be a threat to the 'all-powerful' Tooth Fairy, who is also a Guardian of Childhood."

Looking down, he cleared his throat. "Um, I mean her current relationship status."

Now I remembered. Jack was dating Tooth. It was _huge_ in the social circles of the Spirit world. "Oh..."

Jack looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. She thinks I might get 'attached'." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Yeah right. Like you'd ever take nterest in a girl like me."

He chuckled nervously. I stopped laughing, "Yeah, I don't know why she'd think _that_." Jack's voice was dripping with sarcasm. I just gave him a blank look, confused. He cleared his throat, "Well, you're unique; you stand out from everyone. You dress similarily to me; I want to know why. And you look as if you've gone through the same pain as I have." He took a long, deep breath. "Plus I'd like to get to know you a little bit better."

I smiled, "Thank you, but I do believe that I should be getting back to my job; the world wouldn't be the same if there were no storms." I paused. "And I think New England has been without snow for to long, don't you?"

He nodded. "I should be going."

I sighed. "Yes, you probably should." Flying off, he smiled at me, almost affectionately. I asumed he was just concerned. I thought about where he was going. _'Probably the North Pole.'_ I sighed. I think I was falling for Jack Frost.

* * *

JPOV

I flew back to the Pole at top speeds. Tooth wasn't going to be happy that I had gone after Mae, while the other Guardians wouldn't be happy about me returning without her. Whoopie!

When I reached the Pole, Tooth was in a bad mood. "You made him do what?!"

A reply came from Bunny, "We made 'im go after the gal he upset, Tooth. It ain't that big o' a deal."

Tooth was frantic. "Y-yes it is! W-what if he falls for her?! W-what if he stops loving me?!" Sobs racked her body.

I'd had enough. "Tooth, if I fell for her, you would be the first to know, because even if we broke up, you'd still be my best friend." She whipped her head around.

Bunny cleared his throat. "Where is the little Sheila, mate?"

I looked down. "She needed to get back to her job, but atleast forgave me."

Just then, Sandy yanked on my pant leg.**(A/N: Yes, it is actually said like that.) **"What is it, Sandy?" I whispered, kneeling down. He pinted to the Moon. "Guys! The Man in Moon is tryng to speak to us!" I shouted, as they had been arguing over what I had said was true.

North looked up. "Oh! Man in Moon! How nice it is for you to speak to us! What is big news?"

Bunny looked at the floor. "Oi! Look!"

Tooth looked down. "Pitch is back... But who is that with him?"

I looked at the other silouette. I gasped. "Oh no..."

* * *

**So, that's chapter 5. I could use some reviews and ideas, because I'm nearly done with what I've got prewritten! I need a bad guy, so I'm holding a contest. Whichever name and design wins will be the other silouette! I will be picking the winner, but I will have a vote between the two I like most. Send your ideas through a vote, or through a PM. Don't hesitate to tell me if my stories bad though. Good luck with your lives and all that! Keep the fire burning!**


	6. A New Guardian!

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Okay, I actually had to make my siblings help me with this, and still they didn't help. That was because no one bothered to help, so no poll, and I'm not going to bother with the Mae vs Tooth poll either. If I do, no one is actually going to bother voting, so you guys will just have to wait and see what is going to happen. I am not very happy right now, obviously. I try very hard to push my creativity for you guys, and when I ask for help, YOU DON'T HELP ME! So, no more reader participation. Don't expect any more either. I will be making this all up as I go, so, sorry f I don't get the damn updates up in time. And yes, I'm seriously pissed off at you guys.**

**Just read it already, I worked hard, here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

Jack gasped. "Oh no..."

* * *

JPOV

Bunny eyed me suspiciously. "'Oh no' what, mate?"

I gulped. "Thats... Katrina. The Hallowe'en Spirit." I looked at the blank faces of those around me, "Well, the one that went rogue. All the others are still loyal, but she lost faith in MiMs guidance and joined Pitch a couple years back. It wasn't really that long after we beat Pitch, she actually helped him fend off the Night Mares."

Suddenly both silouettes disappeared, only to be replaced by a Moonbeam on the Guardians G platform. "Oi mate, d'ya know what this means?"

I nodded. "Manny is picking a new Guardian. He must think we need help in order to beat these two. I wonder who it's going to be?" A small heart danced over Sandies head. "Cupid?"

Tooth looked furious. "Really?! Why would _we_ need help?! We can beat Pitch on our own!"

North shook his head. "Tooth, we barely beat Pitch last time and now he has ally. We must need help."

The Guardians crystal rose. Tooth was muttering something. "Please not the Sugar Plum Fairy, please not the Sugar Plum Fairy."

I looked on with eager eyes. A blue silouette of a girl with a hoodie appeared.

"Mae Weathers." North cocked his head.

"I take it back. The Sugar Plum Fairy is fine." Tooth looked at Mae, revolted.

"As long as she helps the children, right mate?" Bunny had almost swooned. I think some one has a crush.

"Mae Weathers?! She doesn't care about children! All she cares about is creating storms and messing with my fairies! She is many things, but she is not-"

I cut her off. "Hmm. Mae. She might just make a good Guardian."

Tooth glared at me so badly, I felt like I was going to drop dead. "No she won't."

* * *

MPOV

I was creating a storm over New England, and I saw Pitch heading into a childs bedroom. "Stay away from that child, Pitch." I growled, poising my hands. Snow was what I was focusing on, so an icy blast fired at Pitch when he refused to back off. He was frozen to the wall. Flames coursed through my palmes. I was ready to end his reign of fear. "Your ass is about to go down in history, Pitch. And I mean to make it dissappear. Forever."

A pumpkin hit me from behind. "Oh, it is ON, Katrina." Katrina used to be my best friend in the world until she joined Pitch. I missed her, but she was alot more powerful now, so I doubt that she'd come back. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." I spat each word at her with venom. Suddenly, dream sand floated through the window. Pitch was horrified, and so was Katrina.

"We'll finish this later, Mae." Her dark sneer gave me the creeps. Who would have thought that such a sweet girl would turn into such a monster?

I sighed. "Just on time, Sandman." I ran through the air, sticking a hand into the flowing dream sand. I laughed as it turned into a beautiful treefrog, the symbol of change**(A/N: Don't ask, I thought it was, and I don't want you to point it out if I'm wrong. I think it works.)**. Suddenly, the sand stopped showing. I sighed, feeling alone again.

I saw a darkened figure quickly rush by. I followed it, curious of what it was. This continued for a little while, until I found myself in an alleyway. "Hello there." an annoyed voice remarked. "It's been quite awhile. The storm of 1967, I believe."**(A/N: Yes, that's actually real. I didn't make that up.)**.

Tooth stepped out of the shadows. I hadn't forgotten about that. Katherine had almost killed me that day, and Tooth hadn't cared. "I told you, I'm sorry. My best friend turned on me and tried to kill me! I can't believe you're still mad about that!"

She was pissed. "You almost killed half of my fairies. But, that isn't why I'm here. Boys!"

Bunny and Jack stepped out of the shadows, looking at me with apologetic looks in their eyes. To late I realized what they were about to do. The two of them picked me up. I yelped, screaming, "Hey! Put me down!" They shoved me in a sack, but not before Jack whispered in my ear.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry, Mae."

The four of us went through the Bunny-Tunnel system, me holding my breath for dear life.

* * *

JPOV

We arrived at the North Pole, and not a moment to soon. Mae crawled out of the sack, pushing herself up and brushing off her clothes.

"Ah, there you are! I hope the boys treated you well?" He glared at me and Bunny in turn.

She scoffed. "Yea, totally. If you call being shoved in a sack and taken through tunnels being treated well."

Tooth sneered. "Good!" She laughed maniacly. "That was my idea."

She glared menacingly at Tooth. North caught her attention. "You know Tooth, obviously. This is Bunny, Jack, Sandy, and I am North."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. We were talking not that long ago, if I recall." Mae turned, looking at the desk. "So, why am I here? Am I in trouble for another storm?"

I shook my head. "No, Mae. You aren't in trouble. It's something else."

Mae looked at me, confused. "Why?"

Before I could tell her why, North interrupted me. "Why? You are now Guardian!"

* * *

MPOV

Me? A Guardian? No, no, no. I shook my head. "You don't want me. I have no real values, or virtues for that matter. All I do is mess things up. I'm not a Guardian." It was true. I messed up my best friends head, it was my fault she went rogue. If I hadn't blasted her with that stupid lightning bolt I... wouldn't need to be here.

Tooth smiled. "That's exactly what I said!"

I looked at the floor. "I am not going to spend eternity cooped up inside a hide out thinking up new ways to trick kids into believing in me. I'm fine the way I am, Mae Weathers, bringer of Storms." I looked at the Moon. "That is NOT the way I roll!" I turned back to face the Guardians. "Not that that's what you do. I just don't need to end up like that. Please don't think I'm trashing you're style. I really mean no offense."

Tooth looked at me, revolted. "How was that not offensive?!" she shrieked. "You know, I don't think this clown knows anything about bringing joy to children."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack isn't the only one that creates snow days. That's my favourite part of the job."

She flew into my face. "But none of them see you, do they?"

"Tooth! Tha's enough!" Bunny called at her.

A thought crossed my mind. It wasn't very polite, but neither was she. "No, the giant Hummingbird is right."

A snicker escaped from Jack's lips, but he wasn't caught. "I'm not a Hummingbird."

"Really? I thought you were. If you aren't, then _what are you?!_" I got real close to her face.

"The Tooth Fairy. And People _believe_ in me."

That was it. I felt tears form around my eyes, but I wouldn't cry in front of the stupid Tooth Fairy. Especially when she hates my guts even though I've apologized a million times.

"Mae." Jack called, getting my attention. "Walk with me."

* * *

**There you very well damn go. I will not ask for any suggestions any more, since no one gives them. I will no longer ask for reviews, but you can still give them. THANK YOU, YOU MAY ALL BE DISMISSED! I WILL NO LONGER BE NEEDING ANY OF YOU! I will appreciate the reviews I do get though. I will also answer any questions you have without spoilers. Enjoy the rest of my damned story, you'll find it in Tartarus, it is shit apparently, since NO ONE BOTHERS TO TELL ME OTHERWISE! I'll keep the fire burning myself, thank you very much.**


	7. Confessions and Stories

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Sorry about my outburst last chapter, but I was pissed. I thought the Katrina thing was fairly lame, alot of people have way better names for their halloween spirits. It was a longshot, and I really don't think it was a good one. Oh well. That's what happens when your readers won't help you. I'm glaring at (almost) all of you. I have to give cake to the few reviewers I have though, you may all have a slice once you review!**

**Enjoy, here's Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Mae," Jack called, catching Maes attention. "Walk with me."

* * *

MPOV

Jack took me into the workshop. "Wow..." I breathed.

He smiled at me. "I know. I had a similar reaction when I was first here. It is amazing." Jack continued smiling, but was looking around at the Yeti's making the toys.

I laughed. "I've been attempting to get in here for years!"

He chuckled. "I did to."

I smiled warmly at him before remembering the sack. "Why did you put me in the sack?"

He was caught a little off guard by this. "Well, Tooth, um, made me. She thought, well, that you were getting in the way of our, uh, relationship." He leaned on his staff. "She told me that if I didn't do t that she would freak and rip me apart, limb from limb." We both shivered from being creeped out.

I pondered this. "Did they throw you in a bag?"

He nodded, in a stressed way. "Yea, only the Yeti's weren't gentle. Or sorry."

I laughed. "Of course they did. I did find something out about Pitch though." I made myself say the last part. "My ex- I mean Katrina the Hallowe'en Spirit is working with him. She has the most huanting powers." I shuddered, remembering some of the creepy thing that Katrina could do.

"Your ex? Ex what?" He looked worried.

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Um, my exbest friend. It was kinda my fault that she went batty in the first place. If only I hadn't thrown that stupid lightning bolt! Then she wouldn't be helping Pitch, Pitch would probably still be in the ground, and we all wouldn't have to worry! Tooth wouldn't hate me, becuase she tried to kill me the day of the storm she hates me for. You wouldn't have to worry about me, you'd still be having a good relationship with Tooth. It's my fault that she is being like this, Jack! It's all my fault. I all links back to me and my cursed powers. Only harm comes from the-" He cut me off by kissing me. "Wh-what?"

He chuckled. "Knew that would shut you up." He turned back to me. "Now, your powers aren't a curse, they're a gift. You've got an amazing job, so I don't blame you for feeling confused and torn. Even if it is your fault, I forgive you, and the others don't really care if it is, except Tooth. And I'll stand up for you. So will Bunny."

"H-he will?" I was surprised.

"Of course! Don't tell him I told you this, but I think he likes you." He snickered, but returned to his serious face. "So, Mae, what is your center?"

I was confused. "My center?"

He nodded. "All Guardians have one. Mine is Fun, Bunny is Hope, Sandy is Dreams, Tooth is Memories, and North is Wonder. What are you? What is at your center?" He pointed to my chest. "Manny picked you, so there must be smetiing special inside you."

"Jack, I really don't know."

He nodded as if he understood. "Don't worry, it can take awhile. Trust me, I would know."

I nodded. "Ok, I trust you. Now, how is it that you know?"

* * *

JPOV

I was telling Mae my story in the cold winter night of the Pole. She was shocked to hear that Bunny and I were really good friends, even though we had hated each others guts before.

She was silent the intire time I spoke, and was very respectful. She was as quite as Sandy... Ow. Sandy just slapped for that part. Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. She perked up when she found out that I originally hadn't known who I was before I died.

When I finished, she was at a loss for words. "Oh wow... So it took you through that intire battle?"

"Yep."

"And you don't regret your choice?"

"Not ever."

"Can we get my memories back?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Just then, Bunny hopped out. "Mates, you gotta come see this."

* * *

**I have not recieved anymore reviews since my outburst. That is expected, I do apologize, and I believe I may have overreacted. I will formaly apologize to those of you who are offended by my choice of words, but I still will not be posting the polls unless I get atleast 20 reviews asking me to. Keep the fire burning!**


	8. Battles and Nightmares

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Cake to iHeartsDarkJack, and any other reviewers. You guys are awesome... But I'd like a few more reviews. I have 5 at the moment, and I can't belive there are smaller books out there that actually have more than me. It's kinda scary. There is a song this chapter, it's called 'So Cold' by Ben Cox.**

**ME: Ugh... This chapter was hard to write. I had writers block.**

**Jack: I wish she'd stop getting writers block.**

**Mae: I know! It is just so annoying.**

**Me: Stop it. It's not like I write battle scenes every day! I rarely do!**

**Mae: Mmhmm... Whatever. Just get on with the chapter.**

**Jack: Yes, Enjoy, here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

Just then, Bunny hopped out. "Mates, you gotta come see this."

* * *

MPOV

Jack and I ran through the halls after Bunny, panicking. Scared, my mind wandered to Jack. Oh. My. God. Jack Frost had kissed _me._ He had said it was to shut me up, but I didn't really believe it. I hoped it meant something to him to, because I wanted it to happen again. Realizing what I was thinking, I mentally slapped myself. Jack was Tooth's Boyfriend, not mine. wasn't supposed to day-dream about him.

When the three of us reached the Globe, the other threesome were trapped in a dark corner by two silouettes, whom I immidiately recognised for Pitch Black and Katrina. "You help the others, and take Pitch. Katrina is mine." I growled.

I heard the whistling of a pumpkin vine heading towards me, and ducked, rolling on the floor. Hopping up, I pulled a dagger out of my Hoodie pocket.

Katrina and I launched into battle. I sliced with amazing speed while she parried my blows with matching. She sliced my arm as she was blocking one of my strikes. She laughed. "Does it hurt?" I growled, launching back into my battle frenzy. Icy pumpkin shards were everywhere, and more fell to the floor by the second. Lightning crakled n the air surrounding me, making my red, blue and purple hair fly in the wind gathering. Bits of my body began to heat until I was actually on fire. I screamed as she stuck me with her agonizing, venomous blade.

As I doubled over, some one screamed my name.

I fell inside the black.

* * *

JPOV

I screamed Maes name after Katrina stuck her wth that blade. Her dagger fell to the floor, and so did she. The stormy weather that had just surrounded her was gone. I ran to her side as Pitch and Katrina disappeared. Her breathing was shallow.

"No, Mae. You can't die. Not like this. Please. You told me that we'd get to know each other better. Mae, don't go." I realized that it was my fault she was gone. "I-I'm so sorry... It's all my fault. I should have helped you instead of them. I wish I had..."

Bunny pulled her out of my arms. I was still muttering apologies to the dead Mae. "She's gone." I whispered, feeling broken. Only losing Sandy had made me feel this empty. But, I was even more empty this time.

Bunny slowly shook his head. "Not quite mate, not quite. The lil' sheila's still got a little fight left, she's holdin' on."

I stood and left the room. I just remembered, I had kissed her. Sure, it was to shut her up, but it just felt... Amazing. But now, I'd never get to do that again. I flew into my bedroom that was always there for me and slumped against the door. I had fallen for Mae, even though I was in a relationship. And to make matters worse, Mae was dying, and it was my fault. Had I just helped her... She'd still be here. But I had a small sliver of hope that Bunny had planted in me when he said that she wasn't quite gone.

But in spite of that, I did something I hadn't done in a very, very long time.

I cried, no, sobbed. And it was bitter tears for not realizing she was going to be beat sooner. For not telling her that I... Loved her. More than I ever loved Tooth, more than Bunny loved her, and probably much more than she loved me. I was torn. I would have to break up with Tooth, but it would sting. Not just me, but her. And I knew that it wouldn't end well.

Crawling into bed, I let sleep take me.

* * *

JPOV

_"Oh, you can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own." That was Mae!_

_I looked around frantically. "Mae!" I called despritely._

_"It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer feels like home." She whisper sung before humming an interval in the singing._

_"Mae!" I called again, looking for her._

_"Oh, when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breath, My aching body, fell to the floor." I spotted her just as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"No, Mae! I'm here for you!" A tear rolled down my cheek when she didn't hear me._

_"Then, when I called you at home, you said that you weren't alone, I guess I should've known better, now it hurts much more." She hummed another interval._

_Tooth imerged from the shadows and held a picture of me in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "You cuased my heart to bleed and, you still owe me a reason, 'cause I can't figure out why." Tooth sang._

_I watched helplessly as the girls I loved cried their way into death, singing._

_Mae sang the next line. "Why I'm alone and freezing, while you're in the bed that she's in, and I'm just left alone to cry."_

_The two of them hummed the interval softly._

_Sincronized, the two of them sang. "You caused my heart to bleed and, you still owe me a reason, 'cause i can't figure out why... You caused my heart to bleed and, you still owe me a reason, 'cause I can't figure out why."_

_Tooth dropped to the floor, silently, dead._

_Mae finished the song, not seeming to notice, "Oh, you can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own. It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer, feels like home." She closed her eyes and dropped to the floor dead._

_"NO!" I shouted as the wind refused to let me near her. Both of the girls bodies disapated into a crombly yellow dust. I was all alone..._

* * *

JPOV

I woke up, screaming. Walking to the infirmary, I heard whimpering. I hoped no one was hurting Mae...

* * *

**There you go! It's official, Jack likes Mae! But he also likes Tooth. Who will he choose? Is Mae being treated OK? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Please suggest some ideas for what is going on in the infirmary, I'm kinda stumped. Please review, I need some more opinions. I have not recieved any requests for the Tooth vs Mae poll, so it will most likely not go up. Remember, I want atleast 20 reviews requesting it. You guys are really kind, I'm glad some of you like my story. Keep the fire burning!**


	9. Relaitionships and Kissing

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Hey! I'm a little sad you guys didn't help me (again), but I didn't expect much. Heheh... I guess I'll think through some stuff, and maybe later I'll get some ideas for later chapters. You guys may find this boring, but I'm not going to make her pain a Nightmare.**

**Mae: I'm still mad at you.**

**Me: Geez! I'm sorry! Atleast Jack likes you!**

**Jack: Don't bring me into this.**

**Me: I didn't. I was tellng her you liked her.**

**Jack: THAT WAS A SECRET!**

**Mae: I like you to!**

**Jack: Really?**

**Mae: YES!**

**Me: Ew. Go somewhere else before I barf on this fluffy moment.**

**Mae/Jack: No, we need to be here.**

**Me: Fine, but before the kissing starts, I'm starting the chapter. Here's Chapter 9, ENJOY while I try and get those two out of my head...**

**Mae: Oh shut up. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jack woke up, screaming. Walking to the infirmary, he heard whimpering. Jack hoped no one was hurting Mae...

* * *

MPOV

I woke up with a Hummingbird figure loomng over me. "What magic did you use on my Jackie?!" she screached.

"What do you mean? Jack is your boyfriend, not mine. I wouldn't be making moves on him." I grunted as I sat up.

Tooth snorted. "Oh yeah, you aren't making moves on him. Then why did he scream when Katrina stuck you with that blade?!"

I was surprised. "He did?"

"Yes, he did. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT MAE?! HUH?! WHY?!"

I whimpered. She was scary when she wanted to be. "I-I don't know."

The doors burst open. "Mae! Are you alright?" Jack ran to my bedside. "Tooth. What did you do to her?" She didn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Nothing! I was just asking her questions, wasn't I dear?" I whimpered again, but nodded.

Jack didn't really buy it. "You can go now."

"Bu-"

"I said you can go now." Jack growled. He turned to me. "What did she do? Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Sh-she was asking questions, but rather blunt ones. She th-thinks I've been 'making moves' on you. Y-You're her boyfriend, I-I'm not allowed to do that."

Jack looked deep into my eyes. "So? That isn't her concern."

"Wha-" He kissed me again, this time more meaningful. I kissed him back, because I liked it. Jack pulled away. I honestly wished he hadn't broken away, but I knew why. We both need air. "Jack, what if Tooth sees us?"

Jack looked at me again. "Then she sees us. Don't worry Mae, I won't let her hurt you."

* * *

TPOV(ToothPOV)

I stayed right outside the door. I heard Jack askng her questions.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you?" He whispered.

"Sh-she was asking questions, but rather blunt ones. She th-thinks I've been making moves on you. Y-You're her boyfriend, I-I'm not allowed to do that." Mae really thought that?

"So? That isn't her concern." I had no idea what Jack was talking about.

Apparently, neither did she. "Wha-" when she was cut off, looked into the infirmary through the window. Jack. Kissed. Her. That was beyond the point of a relationship. "Jack, what if Tooth sees us?" Mae was still worried about hurting me?

"Then she sees us. Don't worry Mae, I won't let her hurt you." Jack... He loved Mae. And something told me Mae also liked him, but she was atleast kind enough to leave mine and Jacks relaitionship alone. I'd had enough.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" I barged in.

* * *

JPOV

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Tooth yelled at us. She wasn't actually angry at Mae, she was angry at me.

I though long and hard. Not. "I think I was talking to Mae, and I think that you and I are through."

Tooth looked at me, heartbroken. Then she looked at Mae. "I forgive you, Mae. You never meant for this to happen." She quickly fluttered out of the room.

I looked at a surprised Mae. "You want to go somewhere else, Mae?" asked her softly, knowing that she was a bit confused.

She nodded. "There is a place I wanted to show you."

* * *

JPOV

As the two of us were flying(her in my arms), she directed me to her home. She told me that it was the eye of the storm, the one place the wind doesn't blow.

"Hey, Jack?"

I looked down at her in my arms. "Yes?"

"Why did you break up with Tooth?"

"Oh, um, I was tired of being bossed around by her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

The rest of our flight was spent in comfortanle silence as we sped to her home. When the winds became to much for me, she summoned her storm cloud and brought us all the way there.

"Jack, welcome to my home." I looked around. Her home was actually made of the cloud itself. "What do you think?"

I looked at her. "Nothing compared to it's owner, but I find it very beautiful."

She blushed and I took her hand. "Mae, I think I'm in love with you. I don't know how, but I fell for you the day we met. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her blush deepened until she was cherry red. "Of course."

I embraced her in a hug. Looking at her, I leaned in. "Is this okay?" She didn't speak, but just nodded.

As we kissed, fireworks exploded. The kiss was passionate, and she kissed me back. We broke apart, but only for air. She looked at me, and pulled me back in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. She tangled her fingers in my hair. She bit my lip, causing me to open my mouth. As we deepened the kiss, I felt even more teid to her. I was in love, and I hoped she felt the same.

* * *

**Me: Ugh... I told you the kissing was going to start.**

**Jack/Mae: SHUT UP! *goes back to the kissing***

**Me: I think I'm going to hurl... Oh well. But here's a review of the chapter: ****Ooh, Jack and Tooth broke up! And Mae and Jack are dating! Bunny isn't going to be happy! Don't be afraid to tell me if it's bad. Please leave your reviews/comments/critisisms fo me so that I know what you would like to happen. I don't really know where the story is going myself. I enjoy knowing that you guys are interested in my story, so please tell me if you are. Just so you know, I am glad to finally get rid of the Rainbow Snowcone! It was getting so annoying. I still have not recieved 20 review requests. The Mae or Tooth decsision is not final. I might bring the Tooth x Jack back, but I probably won't.**

**Mae: You better not!**

**Jack: I won't let her.**

**Me: Oh no... Before I get tackled, you guys should get outta here! Keep the fire burning!**

**Jack:*tackles* You are not putting me back with Tooth.**

**Me: Get off me, or I will!**

**Mae: I will drown your city if you do.**

**Me: Uh oh... RUN! LEAVE ME BEHIND! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!**


	10. More kissing, and Humans

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Wazzup? You guys are awesome. Sorry 'bout the crazy creepy fluff last chapter, but it had to go in somewhere. I had to keep myself from discribing it even more.**

**Jack: SHUT UP!**

**Mae: Mmhm! You need to stop comenting on our lovelife!**

**Me: I INVENTED YOUR LOVELIFE!*facepalms***

**Mae: Ugh! You are impossible!**

**Me: Don't you mean MiMpossible?**

**Jack: What. The. Hell!? That was just... Horrible.**

**Mae: Agreed.**

**Me: Oh come on! That wasn't that bad!**

**Jack: MiMpossible.**

**Me: Oh yeah... You're right... Sorry. I didn't realize.**

**Mae: Since she didn't say it, I will. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As they kissed, fireworks exploded. The kiss was passionate, and Mae kissed Jack back. They broke apart, but only for air. She looked at Jack, and pulled him back in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. She tangled her fingers in Jacks hair. She bit his lip, causing him to open his mouth. As they deepened the kiss, Jack felt even more tied to Mae. He was in love, and he hoped that she felt the same.

* * *

MPOV

I was in heaven. I was kissing _Jack Frost._ The boy the intire Spirit World was talking about. Oh. My. God! SWOON! I don't think he cared that I was the lowest on the charts for people he could date. I mean, there was Elsa, another Winter Spirit. Or there was Rapunzel, the Spring Spirit. Or there was Tooth, whom he broke up with to be with me. Wow... I was one lucky gal. I guess being friends with the Leprechaun was benificial after all!

I deepened the kiss, biting his lip. When he opened his mouth, I opened my own. His toung swirled inside my mouth, almost greedily. I never felt more alive. Water drenched us as I lowered us down to the Earth. We broke apart, gasping for air. Quickly, we went back to the kissing. A lightning bolt crackled behind us, shining light around us. When we finally stopped, I looked around. We were in Ottawa, Canada, outside a girls house. She was looking out, with a shocked look on her face.

"JACK FROST?! I KNEW YOU'D COME! OH MY GOD, IS THAT MAE WEATHERS?! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! I'M WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT YOU TWO!" The girl screamed, running through the rain to us.

"Do you know her?" I asked Jack, who looked at the girl in awe.

He gulped. "Kinda, on one of my Snow Days she broke her tooth. She basically drove Toothiana insane when she found out. I think her nme is Angela."

I facepalmed. Of course. "What's your name?"

A deep blush formed on her face. "I'm Angela, Angela Brinkman. You can call me Angie." She smiled, showing her broken tooth. "You must be Mae, I believe? And you're Jack? I'm a HUGE fan."

Jack chuckled, ruffling her red/ginger hair. "Hey kiddo. How do you know us?"

"I talked to Manny one day and he told me about Mae, and told me what she looks like. I saw your movie, Rise of the Guardians. I decided you two were my new favourite characters so I wrote a fanfiction about you two! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" She then blushed. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like to come inside? I can show you the movie, if you'd like.

I looked at Jack, who nodded. "Sure, kiddo. I'll come in and see the movie. Mae will to." I nodded, making Angela squeal with happieness. "Our secret, okay?" She nodded.

We walked in. Her house was fairly small, and was full of stuff. "Mae, I can help you get your memories back. Now that I know that you're real, I want to help." She lowered her voice to where it was barely above a whisper. "I know that Pitch is back, he has been attempting to get me to join him."

"What? Why?" Jack and I asked simoultaniously.

"He knows that I know everything, and that I believe. He also knows nothing will shake my belief, and that with that kind of belief from an ally will be unstoppable. I do know one person we will have to get to aid us, though. Amy, Amy Zhang. She's my best friend. I will need to get her to help as well. If I don't, she will be in danger, more than she's already in."

I looked at Jack. Our eyes met before we silently agreed on something. "You can help, and so can Amy."

* * *

An(Angela's)POV

I was so hyped. I just met my favourite movie character, and the girl who would be the next Guardian. They knew that Pitch knew that I knew everything, since Manny and I have a psycic link. Pitch didn't know about the link though, he could never know, as it was hidden. I knew I could help, and that Amy could to. They were going to let us help! Amy was going to be so happy!

"Amy!" I called when we reached her house. Jack had enjoyed the movie, and was quite happy that it was pretty much spot on. Especially with the voices.

"Yes Angie?" She looked at me, then noticed the other tw. "Oh... I assume thats Jack Frost and...?"

"I'm Mae, Mae Weathers. I take it you're Amy?"

Amy looked at me, and nodded. "Manny told me about you. The three of us-" I shushed her.

"Amy, we can't tell anyone, especially not during the night. Pitch might hear!" Amy nodded, understanding. "We need your help. They're letting us help with the Pitch problem."

"AWESOME! When do we start?"

"Right now. We're going to the Pole. I hopped on Maes cloud and pulled Amy up. "I brought some blankets, it's going to get cold here." Wrapping blankets around the two of us, Mae sped the cloud up and headed towards the North Pole.

* * *

JPOV

Somehow, a little girl roped me into letting her and her friend come with us to help us. Angela, the girl who broke her tooth, and Amy, the girl who was her best friend, ever. They were seperated for 3-4 years and were still as close as ever. They had a strong bond.

I was surprised that she had shushed Amy about their secret. What was that important? Obviously thay ddn't want people knowing, but I couldn't stand it. "What are you hiding, Angie?"

She looked at Amy, who nodded. "Well, it's kinda complicated. Manny, Amy and I, we have a psycic link between the three of us. Anything he knows, he tells us, because he trusts us. Pitch wants us because we know all of Manny's secrets. But neither of us would dare betray Manny, ever." She looked down. "Thats why we need to help you. Manny told me to ask you to help if you ever showed up."

Mae and I shared a shocked look. "That is a good reason not to say thing near the shadows."

Angela shot me a glare. "Or ever. I'm lucky if Pitch doesn't know now. We both are. Because of you, me and Amy are in more danger than before. You can't bring us back now, not ever. Thank you, for ruining our lives."

Amy looked into my eyes. "You know, if you had just waited until we got to the Pole, we'd be able to go home. Now we are going to grow up in the land of myths."

Angela gasped as she looked at her skin. It was now a deathly pale, quite similar to mine. _"You are now to be know as Siren Song, the spirt of Oceans, and a version of, you could say, Posiedon." _A wise and deep voice whispered in the wind. Another gasp came from Amy as her skin became a deeper tan from what it was. _"Amy, you are now to be know as Sunny Day, the Spirit of sunlight and light speectrums."_

The two girls looked at each other. "OH MY GOD!" They squealed in unision. "WE'RE SPIRITS! THAT CONTROL LIGHT AND WATER! OH MY GOD!"

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

SDPOV(Sunny DayPOV)

I was quite surprised that a) me an Angela were now spirits, b) I was on a storm cloud, c) I controlled light, d) Angela controlled water, e) I met Jack Frost, f) I WAS GOING TO MEET THE GUARDIANS! Okay, I was totally fangirling.

Angela summoned a mist, and I squirted it with my powers, creating a rainbow. I was so hyped, I didn't know what to do. I was a little annoyed that I didn't get to keep my name, but I was going to make people call me Amy, and I was calling 'Siren" Angela, or Angie. She wouln't mind.

Reaching the Pole, I was shivering badly. Angela's mist began to crystallize, but she could still control it. Cool. She could control the Polar Ice Caps.

Santa looked at the two of us, and then at Jack and Mae. "Who are zey?"

"Ahem, I am Siren Song, and this is Sunny Day. We used to be Angela Brinkman and Amy Zhang, but the Moon transformed us when it became apparent that we could no longer return home. Therefore, we are here. We would be here otherwise, but it would not be neccisary for us to stay." Man, Angie could sound really formal when she wanted to. "I would say that you are North? I can easily recognise you, not many other legends are described like you. We would like to speak on behalf of Manny when we say that it is a pleasure for us and, of course, for him to bring us to you."

Damn. She could talk. "I, Sunny Day, would like to just say that Manny wishes you the best, and wishes for you to know something."

"Yes, he would like you to know that you can trust us, and that the two of us have a psycic link with him. If you were to talk to him, he would tell you the same." Okay, the talking was a little weird. Oh well.

I looked at the Moon from the skylight. "Umm, what does that mean?" I pointed at the Moon, which was possitioning itself on the Guardians G.

"I think it means that he iis going to talk to the Guardians." Siren whispered to me.

* * *

**Me: Hi! I'm so happy!**

**Mae: Of course you are.**

**Amy: Don't talk to her like that!**

**Jack: Oh God, really? YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THE TWO OF YOU INTO THIS!**

**Me: Learn some respect, I didn't yell at you rudely when you were brought into the story.**

**Jack: Without me there wouldn't be a story.**

**Me: Exactly. I didn't have to write this, just like you don't have to date Tooth. It's a choice, bro.**

**Amy: Yea! LEARN SOME RESPECT, PEASENT!**

**Me: That's a little harsh.**

**Amy: He insulted you, you told him to learn respect, I backed you up. Nothing harsh there.**

**Me: I mean about the Peasent thingie.**

**Amy: He was!**

**Me: When he was alive, yes. Now he's a Guardian, so technically, we're the peasents.**

**Mae: Wow.. That's surprising, coming from you.**

**Me/Amy: HEY!**

**Mae: Jeez, lighten up. It was a joke.**

**Jack: Mae, we need to get this done with.**

**Me: Wait! We need the chapter summary first: Well, there are two new spirits, Amy and Angela, now known as Sunny and Siren. Who knows, they may become Guardians to, you know. It'll be cool to find out.**

**Amy: Umm, we need to say the line.**

**Me: Alright. 1, 2, 3...**

**Me/Amy/Jack/Mae: KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	11. A New Enemy, and a New Guardian?

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: OMG! I'm so freakin sorry! My life got outta hand, I HAD TO MUCH TO DO! Damn, homework sucks.**

**Amy: Tell me 'bout it.**

**Jack: Ugh...**

**Me: What is it Mr. Fun?**

**Jack: YOU**

**Me: Wha-**

**Jack: STOP COMPLAINING AND GET ON WITH THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Me: Sheesh, no need to be harsh.**

**Mae: For once, I actually agree with her.**

**Jack: UGH! Get on with the chapter!**

**Me: *mumbling* fine. *louder* Enjoy the chapter, Sorry it's late.**

* * *

SS(Siren Song)POV

There was a dark shadow on the floor, symbolizing a new threat. I watched intently as it formed, eager to find out who it was. The figure turned, emmiting the form of, "Xinzhi..."

The Guardians loooked at me confused. "Shinger?"**(A/N: It's like ginger, but with an S-H instead of a G.) **I nodded.

Amy loooked at me confused. "Isn't that the girl who mocks the friendship you have with her? The one who's like Sheldon Cooper?"

I nodded. "Yes, but she'd have to have been turned into a spirit to be a threat." I looked at the shadow. "Oh, she is a spirit. Ivy Sumac is her name, and she is the spirit of Dangerous Plantlife.."I sighed. "Wow, this is going to get out of hand. Next thing you know, the whole group of popular girls are spirits!"

Amy looked shocked. "That. Would. Be. Horrid."

I nodded. "Yup. And they all have spirit forms that they asked me to make, so I bet if Manny did that he'd be following those things. Like, you can fly at the speed of light."

Amy floated up into the air, eager to try. I could no longer tell where she was she was flying so fast. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!" She screamed. "WHOO HOO!"

I laughed, looking around. She had come to a stop right over North. She made a 'shh' movement, and dumped a beam of light on Norths head. "Amy!" I gasped, unable to withhold it. North rubbed his head, being cautious of burns. I burst out laughing. "Here, let me help!" I laughed, spraying him with water.

Jack laughed at our antics, along with Mae, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. North got up chuckling. "That is why you are on Naughty List." He said glaring at the both of us.

We watched as the crystal rose. "OH MY GOD!" Amy cried.

"Amy, calm down. We might not get to be Guardians." I glared at her. I knew that it wouldn't be both of us, just one of us. Maybe it wouldn't even be us.

"Who do you think it's going to be?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's short, but I gotta leave you with a cliffy. We got an all new baddy, and are about to recieve a new Guardian. Who should it be?**

** Siren Song(Angela)**

** Sunny Day(Amy)**

** Niege Winter(unknown)**

** Electrica Tye(unknown)**

** Rose Petal(unknown)**

** Windy Night(unknown)**

** Summer Breeze(unknown)**

** Ember Storm(unknown)**

**The next chapter will be discriptions of what they look like, what their powers are, etc.**


	12. The Promised Descriptions

_**The Storm That Follows**_

**Hey! I told you I'd give you some discriptions. So here they are!**

**Siren Song: She is witty, sarcastic, quiet and caring. She can be very quick to anger, but will attempt to control it. To be safe, don't get on her nerves. Her hair colour changes as her mood changes, except for her one streak of red hair. The redder the blue, the angrier she is. The greener the blue, the sicker she is. The darker the blue, the sadder. The brighter, the more happy. She can breathe underwater, or above water. The reason for her name is her voice; when she sings it is completely hipnotizing. Many people have fallen under a spell while she sings, it cuases them to wish to see her. She does this not for them, but for entertainment, as she never is able to ease her boredom. If you know her well, you can make her smile. Her powers include her voice, water 'bending' if you wish, breathing underwater, telepathy with aquatic lifeforms, and to create whirlpools. Her eyes are a kaliedescope of blues, and have a similar pattern to her hair. She enjoys swimming with her pet dolphin, Delphini. She prefers not to talk to anyone, other than her best friend Sunny Day(see below). She has skin paler than death, very similar to Jack Frost's(see Rise of the Guardians). She wears a top which changes colour based on the day, and beach short which to the same. Her center would be caring.**

**Sunny Day: She is playful, smart, childish, cheerful, and pretty much a 'ray of sunshine'. She is quite random at times, and is quite easily excited. Her hair is a dark brown, with streaks of sky blue(don't ask). She tends to remain happy, but is deadly when aggitated. Her name comes from her personality; when she is happy(and in your area), the day you have will be very sunny. Whenever you see rainbow, she's telling you that she was there. Her eyes have a special technique, they are normally brown, but in the right light they become a rainbow of colours. Her skin is a very deep tan, with no blemishes. She wears a deep blue dress, with small staps whith half of the strap hanging onto her arms. She wears brown sandals which twist up to her knees. She wears dark blue gloves that loop around only her middle finger and reach the half of the strip hanging onto her arms, giving off the appearance that they are a part of her dress. She talks to everyone, especially her best friend, Siren Song(see above). Her powers enclude moving at the speed of light, conjuring rainbows(or any beam of light for that matter), controlling the Light Spectrum(search Gamma Radiation), making everyone happy, and flying. She is easily made happy, anything can excite her. She is a Spirit of Happieness. Her center would be happieness.**

**Neige Winter: She is playful, gossipy, loud, and fun. She tries her best to stay focused, but is quite easily distracted. Her hair is a white-silver, with blue-white-silver highlights. Her name comes from her powers, she has the ability to control snow, very much like Queen Elsa(see Frozen), or Jack Frost(see Rise of the Guardians). This sprite is fun to be around, but can be very annoying at times. Being a farely hyper spirit, she has much trouble controlling her powers, as happieness can set them off. Her eyes are a wintery blue, almost frosty. Shewears a blue long-sleeved shirt, with white khaki jeans. Her feet are bare, much like Siren Song's(see above). She likes to gossip and talk to others, especially those within her inner circle. Her powers include controlling snow, making people gossip, flying, and other thing(sorry, but my brain sorta shut off. You can imagine it though). Her center would be gossip.(Jack: Seriously? Me: Yea, why? Jack: No reason.) her skin is a pale white tinted blue, since she died from frostbite(Me: Jack, if you ask I will kill you.)**

**Rose Petal: She is funny, loud, smiley, and smart when she needs to be. She can be random at times, but is really sweet. She is one of the only ones that can get Siren Song(see above) to smile. If you were to talk to her, she'd make you feel warm inside and give you a reason to smile. Her hair is an Olive green, with streaks of gold framing her face. Her skin is an earthy brown. Her eyes are a mix of thousands of greens, each one blending into the others pefectly. She wears a long dress that reaches her feet, the skirt being made of rose petals(hence, the name, Rose Petal), and the top being a long sleeved XL leaf that wraps around her body perfectly. Upon her feet she wears pinkish red flats, but they are unnoticable because of her long dress(see Epic:The Queen. She was mah inspiration). She enjoys talking to others, and will talk to anyone who will listen, and respond. Her powers are extremely similar to Mother Nature's herself, especially with controlling nature and wth how plantlife reacts when she is around. At her center is friendship, as she values her friends above everything else.**

**Windy Night: She is talkitive, much like her twin, Ember Storm(see below), and has some crazy anger problems, leading her into causing some crazy bad tornados. Her hair is a dark purple, with even darker purple highlights(hence the name, Windy Night). She wears a plum coloured sweater and orchid purple jeans. Her eyes are a set of rings around her pupils, and as each gets closer to the pupil, the rings get darker. She wears a light jacket over her long sleeved shirt and purple jeans. She wears purple converse shoes. She tends to only hang around with her sister, Ember Storm(see below), but she will talk to others such as Siren Song(see above), or Summer Breeze(see below). Everyone enjoys her company, but be warned, you don't want to meet her bad side(like Sandy). Her powers include control over air, summoning hurricanes, etc. She is the only one who can rival Summer Breeze's(see below) wind powers, but they are great friends, so they never attempt anything like that. Her center would be intellect, she has a very great one.**

**Summer Breeze: She is a shy, quiet girl much like Sandy, with some crazy weird ideas. Her shyness means that she doesn't talk to many, and that she is easily taken aback by comments made about pretty much anything. She can make even the sweetest of people sad when she cries, as her winds take the beauty from the air when she does. Her hair is a dark brown with streaks of yellow framing her face. Her eyes are a golden yellow, the gold being more prominent than the yellow, with a silver ring around her pupils. She wears a dress that is blue and white on which the sleeves have a light puffieness to them. She wears sandals identical to Sunny's upon her feet, only hers are a lighter brown to match her lightly tanned skintone. Her closest friends are Siren and Rose(see above for both), and she will only really talk with them. Her powers include control over wind, flight, control over white fluffy clouds, and many more. She rivals Windy Night's(see above) power over air, but are close enough not to try something like that. Being opposing elements, they are siblings uner the Moon(it sounds cool, don't judge me), much like Siren(see above) and her brother Blaze Heat(not listed) a fire spirit. Her center would be sadness/happiness, as the winds reflect her emotions.**

**Electrica Tye: She is a sweet, fun loving girl who just likes to be with her friends(practically everyone). Her fun loving side allows her to relate to Jack Frost(see Rise of the Guardians), while her sweetness allows her to relate to Siren Song(see above). She says the nicest things about people, but only if they're true(e.g. she wouldn't say Pitch is kind). If you were to talk to her about someone, she would have some fairly well thought out opinions. She has frizzy, purple hair that goes EVERYWHERE, without any highlights or coloured streaks. Her skin has a lilac purple tint, fairly similar to Windy Night's(see above), only lighter. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of purple, one that you couldn't find anywhere else in the galaxy of the Milky Way(search it up). She wears a turquoise t-shirt with a slight v-neck, light orchid purple jeans and high top black converse sneakers. Her best friend is Mae Weathers(you already know her;)), as both of them have power over lightning. However, she will talk to anyone who will talk to her. Her powers include controling lightning storms, shooting lightning from her bare hands, flight, and more. She is the sister of Niege Winter(see above) and they are identical twns, mostly. Her center would be bravery, as she is not afraid to stand up for herself and others around her.**

**Ember Storm: She is the twin sister of Windy Night(see above), and they were actually twins while they were alive(twin sisters inspired me for these two). She is practically identical to her twin sister, minus a few details. Her hair is actually made of flames, much like Siren's younger brother, Blaze Heat(not listed). Her eyes are a fiery orange/red/yellow, and look as if they were actually on fire. Her outfit is identical to her sisters, only it's a fiery red. She has the same friends as Windy(see above), and like the same stuff as her twin sister. Her powers are the same as her sisters, only over fire. If they were the same element, they'd be impossible to tell them apart. Her center would be creativity, as she likes to draw and has amazing talent with it.**

**Alright, those are the dscriptions, leave your vote in the comments!**


	13. It's Siren!

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Hi. This is the next actual installment of my story. Sorry if the new guardian dissapoints you.**

**Jack: It shouldn't.**

**Me: Yes, it should. It's going to be either Siren or Sunny, and there were some who wanted it to be someone else.**

**Mae: That's their problem then.**

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

JPOV

We watched as the crystal rose. "Who do you think it's gonna be?" Siren asked.

Sunny turned to her. "Me, obviously."

Siren nodded. "Okay. Who do you think it's going to be, Jack? Not one of us, I'm sure. It's most likely to be one of the older spirits, anyways.

I sighed. She was right, I didn't think it would be one of them. I knew it would be one of them. "Probably Siren." Sunny looked outraged. "She was the original one to offer to help us."

Mae nodded. "I agree. Plus, I've seen her give practically all her food to others."

North pursed his lips. "She always stands up for her friends. Plus, she is brave. She can face pain without pulling away."

Bunny studied them both. "Well, it's a tough call. Siren did keep her siblings belief in me when I couldn't help."

Tooth sighed. "I don't think it'll be either of them." Siren didn't look suprised. Sunny did. "Well, they were just made spirits today. And, they know nothing about what it's like!"

Siren sighed. "Tooth is right. It's more likely to be one of the older spirits."

I rolled my eyes. She was always so sure of things. "Yeah, the ankle-bitahs got a point." Bunny nodded. "She's still ony a young'un."

Mae shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just wait and see."

Tooth suddenly had an idea. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

North whispered into my ear. "That's what she said the night you were chosen."

Mae laughed. The figures feet had already formed. They were sneakers. Bare legs... Beach shorts... Tank top and sweater... Blue hair with a red streak...

Siren backed up. "I-I... No! N-not possible!" Sunny shreiked at her. "What did you do to deserve it?!"

I cleared my throat at the two. "Perhaps we'll find out later."

Sunny sneered darkly. "This isn't over, _Siren_."

Siren looked shaken. "W-what? N-no... I-it can't be me..." She fumbled with the door nob, and finally opened it. A look of fear crossed her face. "It shouldn't be me..." She whispered as she fled.

Mae tuned to me. "We're in for a wild ride."

* * *

**Me: Um, so, yeah. What's going to happen to Sunny?**

**Jack: You're worried about Sunny?**

**Mae: She really is a-**

**Me: Mae... Don't... Please...**

**Mae: I-I'm sorry...**

**Me: Don't apologize... It's my fault.**

**Jack: No, it's not.**

**Mae: He's right.**

**Me: You don't know anything.**

**Mae: Jack, maybe we-**

**Jack: I know. Keep the fire burning!**


	14. N-no, I-it Can't be me!(SSPOV)

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Hey there again. I'm just going to say that I'm a little annoyed no one made a comment last chapter. Before Jack and Mae get here, I'm going to start the story. Enjoy! Oh yea, the songs are Home by Three Days Grace, Break by Three Days Grace, Hero by Skillet,**

* * *

SSPOV

Me? A Guardian? Why? I couldn't fathom it. Somehow I knew it would be one of us, but I had thought it would be Sunny. I shouldn't call her Amy anymore, she hates me now. She was my closest friend. Someone I could go to for help, someone I could trust. And I was the same for her. Until... Until that happened.

"Siren?" A motherly voice sounded from outside the door to my room. "Are you okay?"

I knew I couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not okay. I just need to be alone." I choked out. "Please, just leave me alone."

I knew singing would cheer me up. It always does. _"I'll be going home, just to be alone." _I felt tears prick at my eyes. _"I know you're not there, and that you don't care." _Amy didn't care anymore. _"I can hardly wait to leave this place," _I didn't want to be here anymore. _"No matter how hrd I try, you're never satisfied." _They weren't satisfied. Amy, my siblings, my parents. _"This is not a home. I think I'm better off alone." _Yes, I always did better on my own.

_"You always disappear, even when you're here." _Amy... She was never really in my life. And now she was gone for good. _"This is not MY home, I think I'm better off alone." _I always was better alone. _"Home? Home? This house is not a home. Home? This house is not a home." _It wasn't. It never really was. _"By the time you come home, I'm already stoned." _I would be stoned. By those who once loved me. _"You turn off on me, and you scream at me." _They always did. _"I can hardly wait till you get of my case." _How long till they did? _"No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied." _They never were.

_"This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone." _Always was. _"You alway's dissapear, even when you're here!" _Always. _"This is not MY home, I think I'm better off alone." _I always had been anyways. _"Home? Home? This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is not a home." _It was true. This place was no home. _"I'm better off alone!" _Why didn't people understand that? _"No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied." _Never. _"This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone." _Better off alone. _"You ALWAYS disappear, even when you're not here!" _I was almost screaming now, but managed to keep my voice steady. _"This is not MY home, I think I'm better off alone!" _Always. Always was. _"Home? Home?" _I scoffed, _"This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is not a, Home? Home? This house is NOT a home." _I wasn't.

I let that sink in. I've never considered anywhere home. I never will. And it was depressing. Maybe another song? Yes, that sounded good.

_"Tonight, my head is spinning." _I couldn't fathom anything. I was spinning. _"I need something to pick me up, I've tried but nothing's working!" _I've tried, so hard. _"I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough." _I won't. never. _"Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I break away!" _I will. _"Break away from everybody, break away from everything." _I must. _"If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places." _Everyone knew that.

_"At night, I feel like a vampire." _For some reason, I did. _"It's not right, but I just can't give it up." _I can't. It feels natural. _"I'll try to get myself higher." _I will. I must! _"Let's go, we're gonna light it up." _I would get someone to help me. _"Tonight, we start the fire." _I wasn't alone in this. _"Tonight, we break away!" _We will! _"Break away from everybody, break away from everything."_ Yes. _"If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places." _They should.

_"If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourslf to higher places." _Yes. Do. _"Break away from everybody, break away from everything!" _I will! _"If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places!" _I will take myself to higher places. _"Higher places." _They'll be nice. _"To higher places." _I'm going to go. _"Higher Places." _Better places. _"Take yourself to higher places." _I will.

I was feeling a little better, but not quite. I thought of another song. _"I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away." _I am. _"Losing my faith today, we're falling off the edge today." _Sadly, I was. _"I am just a man, I'm not super human!" _Well, technically I was, but let's not dwell on it. _"Someone save me from the hate!" _I needed to be saved. _"It's just another war. Just another family torn. Falling from my faith today." _My family was torn. And I was in a war. _"Just a step from the edge... Just another day in the world we live!" _Another horrible day. _"I need a hero, to sve me now. I need a hero. Save me now!" _I really did. _"I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me, just in time!" _One will.

_"I need to fight today, to live another day. Speaking my mind today. My voice will be heard today." _Pitch will hear me. _"I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man. I'm not superhuman! My voice will be heard today!" _It will. I will. I am. _"It's just another war. Just another family torn." _Really that's all it was. _"My voice will be heard today!" _It most definitely will. _"It's just another kill... The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!" _That's all we were really doing. destroying ourselves. _"I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero, save me now!" _Please, do. _"I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me, just in time!" _They will.

_"I need a hero to save my life. I need a hero just in time. Save me just in time." _Yes. _"Save me just in time." _I begged them. _"Who's gonna fight for wht's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die." _The Guardians and I weren't. _"Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero. I've got a hero, living in me." _I did. _"I'm gonna fight for what's right, today I'm speaking my mind! And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die." _I will be. _"A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero will save me just in time!" _I'm the hero for me. _"I have a hero, to save me now. I am the hero, to save me now! I have a hero to save my life, my hero will save me just in time!"_

_"I am a hero, Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? I am a hero, Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I am a hero... I am a hero. A hero's gonna save me, just in time!"_

I ended my song, feeling much better. I left the room, walking slowly back to the Guardians. I may not be ready to be one myself, but I would help. I was ready to fight.

* * *

**Me: Long, boring, chapter full of songs. Well, she is actually a Siren now, so, yea, she sings.**

**Mae: Wow...**

**Me: What?**

**Mae: Her voice...**

**Me: Mmhm. So, keep the fire burning(the one that she lit! XD (sorry, I had to)).**


	15. The Beginning of a War P1

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Hey y'all I meant to do this yesterday, but I didn't manage. I've got a fever so I thought I'd update early.**

**Mae: *rolls eyes* You really need to stop getting sick.**

**Me: *sighs* I thought you liked me updating.**

**Jack: We do, it's just... *sighs* You get sick. A lot. And that can be rather annoying.**

**Me: You think I don't know that? You're looking at the girl who is sick practically all the time. Don't you think I find it aggrivating?**

**Mae: You've got a point.**

**Me: Thank you, I know. *to you* Enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

JPOV

Siren walked back to the room looking much better. She stopped infront of North. "I'm not ready to become a Guardian. But I'll help you fight Pitch."

Everyone except Mae and I gasped. I just nodded. "Do you know what your center is?" I asked.

Siren shook her head. "No. But I do have a couple ideas of what it is." I made a 'go on' gesture at her. "It's either Creativity or Bravery."

One of Norths bushy eyebrows raised. "Bravery?" He questioned.

Obviously uncomfortable with being put on the spot, Siren started shaking. "Y-yes. B-bravery. I-I c-can take a-a lot o-of pain..."

She stopped talking as Bunny walked up to her and inspected her. "I doubt that." He muttered. "The little Sheila don't look like she'd take any pain. Probably faint from what each of us takes every day." Siren scruched her nose in annoyance at this. But Bunny wasn't done. "Nah, she won't be any use in a battle. More o' a nuisance if ya ask me." Siren took a shakey breath, as if she was trying to control her anger. "She'll probably confuse Pitch though. Make him wonder why we even bother."

Siren Had heard enough. I watch her control on her temper go out the window as she whipped her fist into Bunny's gut. Bunny hunched over from the pain, giving her an opening to knock him to the ground. She hit his head so hard I heard it crack. I hoped she was done. Nope. No such luck. She kicked Bunny's abdomen and spit on him. "Not so much of weakling, am I, Kangaroo?" Siren hissed.

Before Bunny could respond to Siren's challenge, I rushed in. "Siren, you DON'T want to get on the Kangaroo's bad side."

Siren sighed before looking behind me. From her belt -wait, when'd she get that?- she pulled a Katana. "PITCH!" She snarled. Everyone turned to see where she was looking. Indeed, Pitch, Ivy Sumac, and Katrina were there. I just hoped that Sunny hadn't joined them.

Instead of backing up, Siren walked forward. Pitch laughed. "Another child? Really, you'd think they'd pick someone eligable!"

While Katrina snickered, Ivy gasped. "Th-that's... ANGELA!"

Siren cracked her knuckles. "Yup. The one who's gonna kick your ass."

Katrina and Mae ran at each other, while Siren launched at Ivy. The rest of us dived at Pitch.

* * *

SSPOV

I laughed as Xinzhi attempted to hit me. "You really have changed, haven't you Angela?" She asked.

"The name isn't Angela any more. It's Siren Song. So you can fuck off, bitch." I sliced into her abdomen.

Xinzhi gasped. "Y-you didn't! Oh, you're gonna pay, Angela."

I laughed. "You can try to get your stupid revenge, but I don't think Nemisis is in YOUR favor. Considering all you've done to me, I've got a feeling that she's on MY side." I hit the back of my sword on her head, knocking her to the ground. "And she's given me the power to stop you."

* * *

**Me: *O.O* Oh gods, I think that this is the end of Ivy.**

**Jack: GOOD RIDDANCE!**

**Mae: Yes, good riddance.**

**Me: Um, bye. Keep the fire burning!**


	16. The Beginning of a War P2

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Hey there again! Finally got to this... My day was busy(ish).**

**Jack: Can we just-**

**Me: Get to the chapter? Sure. *to you* Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

MPOV

I watched Siren raise her katana blade over Ivy's head. Suddenly, a blast of light hit Siren square in the chest. "Well, _Siren_, I'm so glad to see you again!" A dark yet familiar voice sounded through the halls.

Ivy pushed herself up. "Finally! I can get a shot!"

A familiar figure walked out of the shadows. Sunny. "No, Ivy. This one's mine." Sunny sneered. "This is going to be _fun_."

Siren stood up. "Sunny. What did they do to you?"

Sunny walked infront of Siren. "They offered me a deal. I join them, I get revenge, on you. It's a win-win, really!" Sunny cackled.

I looked between the two. Katrina was just as shocked. "Um, maybe we should just watch this play out." I whispered towards her I saw her nod.

Siren visibly deflated. A sound whipped behind her. Quicker than one of my lightning bolts, she sliced Ivy's whip in half. Sunny shot another beam of light at her. Siren managed to reflect the light back at Sunny with her blade. A sword made of light appeared in Sunny's hand. Without words, they launched at each other.

Siren faught like a demon. Cutting, slashing, ducking and dodging while managing to parry all of Sunny's blows. Sunny had no idea what was happening.

Ivy created new whips, but Siren sliced them into salad every time. Somehow, she had pulled another katana out of thin air. She seemed to be on her own hurricane - scratch that, she diluted Sunny's light beams with her water. Then, Ivy captured her attention for to long. And that's when Sunny got a lucky shot.

* * *

**Me: Oh gods... Siren might die! NOOOOOO!**

**Mae: You can change that.**

**Me: No, I can't. YOU can. CHANGE HER FATE!**

**Jack: Are you quoting Brave?**

**Me: Uh, kinda?**

**Mae: *eye twitches***

**Me: What?**

**Jack: Whatever. Nevermind.**

**Me: Uh, okay... *to you* Keep the fire burning!**


	17. The War Has Just Begun

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Me: Hey! I hope you're excited for a new chapter, 'cause I am! Enjoy!**

* * *

SSPOV

Ivy had captured my attention for to long. Sunny hit my arm.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain. The burn seered so deep I could see my own bones. I barely managed to raised my sword in time to block another blow.

I looked up into Ivy's eyes. They showed horrors I had never before seen. She was scared. "Oh my God... Angela..."

Sunny laughed. "Say goodbye, Siren."

I closed my eyes and waited for a blow that never came. Someone had knocked Sunny to the side. I opened my eyes to see Mae standing over me, eyes wide with worry. "Siren... Are you okay?" I moved my hand and hissed in pain. "Oh no, you're hurt."

Sunny looked at Mae with a burning hate. She threw her blade down towards us. "MAE!" I screamed, pushing her out of the way and taking the blow myself. I screamed as the blade pinned my arm to the floor.

Katrina, Pitch and the Guardians looked at Sunny with a new found horror. Ivy had fainted. I pulled the sword out of my arm, screaming in agony. Mae gasped at my refusal to back down. "Sunny, you picked the wrong side." I hissed, standing up. "I may be wounded, but I can still kick your ass."

Sunny cackled in amusement. "We'll see about that, Siren."

I lifted my non-wounded arm and pulled a katana of water from midair. I blocked Sunny's first blow. Sunny whirled around and attempted to slice me, but I was to quick. I sliced her sword arm, causing Sunny to drop her sword. "You made a mistake, Sunny. You aren't getting revenge. You've broken our bond." I hissed, hitting her in the back of the head with my katana's hilt. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I fell to the ground, unconcious.

* * *

JPOV

I watch as Siren beat Sunny, her arm having a gaping hole in it. Sunny now had a wounded arm, and they were both unconcious. I looked at Pitch, and he snarled at us, as did Katrina. They took their wounded brethren, and dissapeared into the shadows.

Mae had caught Siren as she fell. The loss of blood from Sirens arm was killing her. "We need to get her to salt water." Mae whispered, soon to go into shock.

I pulled Siren out of Mae's arms and froze the wound, hoping it would stall her death long enough to get her to the ocean. I prayed it didn't melt.

Mae fainted, and the other Huardians lugged her off to her room, leaving me with the dying Siren.

Siren's skin was paler than mine now, which scared me. The ice I had frozen her wound with was beginniing to melt. I had to get her to the sea, and fast.

* * *

**Me: Oh god... Siren's near death! Oh no...**

**Jack: Just end this before she bleeds out!**

**Me: It's the least I can do. *to you* Keep the fire burning! Please, she really needs it!**


	18. I-is She Dead?

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy. I do have other stories, ya know. It's hard to keep track of 6 stories at one time. So, after this chapter, this story will be put on hold. My apologies, but with the lack of reviews and just not having much time, I'm left to updating things in the dead of night. Of course I'm putting a couple stories on hold. But I promise to try and update at least once a week. Oh, and if you like this story, please check out my other ones. Alright, now for the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

SSPOV

I was in a limbo. I could feel my life bleeding away while I watched Jack through my helpless halflidded eyes. Jack was carrying me like a father would a daughter, face full of worry and concern. "Don't worry, Siren. I'll get you to the ocean soon enough."

I tried to say something, but only aa small whimper escaped my mouth.

Jack re-froze my wound before looking down. We were flying over the vast countryside of Quebec. Heading East, he reached speeds I never imagined possible.

Laying me down gentely near the water of the east coast, I reached out. But little did I know, my wound had thawed and was now gushing blood again. Therfore, my hand never reached he ocean.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Yes, yes, short. But is Siren dead? You'll have to wait awhile to find out. Bye, Keep the fire burning!**


	19. WHAT THE HELL!

**_The Storm That Follows_**

**HI! I know that I haven't updated recently, but I'm still alive! Actually, that is a good thing... Well, more like surprising. Okay. I'm gonna shut up, and I'll let you read. Oh, and I kinda just told you Siren's fate... Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

I watched as Siren's hand fell limp upon her body. She couldn't be dead! I pushed her dead or dying body into the ocean, my strength dissolving. "S-Siren. I can't let you die. Mae cares about you. She needs you."

"I know." A voice sounded from around me. "That's why I'm glad you didn't let me die."

I looked into the water, but Siren wasn't there. "Wh-where are you?"

Siren laughed lightly. "I'm all around you. I've been learning a few tricks."

"Really now?" I laugh. Flame then begins to lick at my pants. I squeak in terror.

"Of course." Siren then materialized out of thin air, pulling the flames into her palm. "I've learned that I'm actually an elemental spirit, not just a water spirit." There was a slight pause as Siren lifted into the air. "And I had powers before I died. I'm an Airbender."

My eye suddenly began to twitch. WHAT?!

"You heard me." I then realised I'd said 'what' outloud.

"R-right... We should get back..." Siren then nodded, and I noticed that her figure shifted. She was now a... DRAGON!? That was just WAY to weird. Siren gestured for me to follow her, and shot ahead at lightning speeds. I laughed and followed her.

* * *

MPOV

I was starting to freak out. My little sister... My baby sister... Siren was so much like her... I needed Siren.

A dragon flew through the window, followed by Jack, who laughed merrily. "What is that?!" I asked, pointing at the dragon.

The dragon then changed form, and became Siren. "Surprise!" She giggled. I was in shock, and I fainted.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! SIREN IS NOT DEAD! XD Okay, yes, Mae faints a lot. Well, not really a lot, but it's cool. Gotta go!**

**Remember, the dark isn't alway bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury**


End file.
